NEW AND OLD
by emmagirl2005
Summary: this carries on the story where the book left off. Vivian is haunted by the past and looks to the future with her new mate and home. Being the new Alpha is some pretty big shoes to fit and she doesn't know if shes up to the challenge..comments please!
1. Chapter 1

NEW AND OLD

Staring at the ceiling, Vivian new that things would be different now everything in her life had changed in a matter of days; members of the pack were dead, she was Alpha female, Gabriel was her mate and worse of all Aiden couldn't stand the sight of her.

Wrapping herself up in the covers all of these thoughts ran though her head. "Im not sure if I can take much more of this" she said trying to turn herself over in an attempt to fall asleep (of course it didn't work)

A moment later she heard a knock on her bedroom door. Startled at the sound she sat up. "Want do you want, I am trying to sleep in here" she said as blunt as she could spit out. The door opened and Esme slowly walks into the room. Coming closer to Vivian she sits on the bed looking her strait in the eyes "how are you" said Esme. _she comes in my room to say that why couldn't she wait till morning for this crap_ Vivian thought to herself not answering her mother " you know with all this stuff going on around here Vermont will be like heaven" she nudged her waiting for some kind of response. "I wish we were already there" Vivian said quietly. "Don't worry yourself everything is over now and you have Gabriel to protect you" Vivian's hart jumped at his name. Gabriel hadn't been to her house in some days after everything that happened about a week ago. After he sheared his past with her it seemed like he was ashamed at what I would think of him. "Oh I do have some news for you" Esme said as Vivian looked up at her waiting "Gabriel is coming over tomorrow there will be a meeting for the final arrangements for the big move. Oh and he's coming a little bit earlier to spend some time with you he said" she grinned at the last comment she made. Vivien didn't think it was very funny, she didn't know how to handle him or what was on his mind. Nothing more was said Esme kissed Vivian on the forehead and left the room. Vivian's mind now not on the past events but more on her new mates and what he expected from her. Getting down into her covers again she closes her eyes into the blackness trying to forget the image of Gabriel out of her sight.

Tremble not into the valley of the darkness feeling light in the eyes of the bumbling crowd spewing its hatred in the eyes of others who have not known that deep dark secrets never show always hidden different forms different lives but always the same path.


	2. Chapter 2

Waking up still pitch black outside Vivian hidden under her covers she heard a knock at the door. Thinking that it was her mother she said "go away I don't want to talk" the knocking continued frustrated Vivian got out of bed to answer the door to his surprise it wasn't her mother it was Gabriel. With him outside the open at a gape she said "what are you doing here?" forgetting that she was still in her underwear she could see his eyes drift down and then back up. Quickly walking backwards into the room Vivian grabbed a shirt and shorts from off the floor. Gabriel just that the smirking, slowly walking into the room "it looks like you waiting for me" he said laughing. Vivian didn't think this was very funny she quickly put on the clothes and turned around to face him "what do you want Gabriel?" Gabriel walked closer to her and sat on the bed "oh nothing, just wanted to see how my girl was doing". Vivian's eyes flickered when she heard him use the term his girl, she started to feel a little uncomfortable. Gabriel waving his hand to her to come closer to him, he wanted her to come and sit on the bed with him. Not sure how this was going to go Vivian decided to sit on the other side on the edge. But before she could get past him he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her down onto his knee "that's better" he said with a growl in her ear. Vivian struggled at first then decided that Gabriel is too strong for her and decided to give in this time. Gabriel could feel that she was tense; loosening his grip he turned around so he could look into her eyes. " I don't wish to force you into anything" I said, scoffing at comment Vivian looked away " you've already done that, and I will be submissive to you" she said a little bit angry at the situation that also angry it herself and the things that happened. Gabriel didn't say anything, it seems that her words had somehow hurt him but she didn't want to hurt him he was only one that protected her when he found out that the human knew about them and that he was Vivian who was a traitor. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that, you are the leader but I don't think I'm the right person to be the Alpha female" she said looking down to the floor not able to look into Gabriel's eyes. Gabriel could see the hurt in her eyes, he brought his arms up from her waist to her back in more of a hug this time "you are the right person, you are my mate and you are the alpha female it was your destiny to succeed your mother". Vivian found the strength to finally look into his eyes, not wanting to totally given to him she slowly got up and gave him a small peck on the cheek. She moved towards the door opening it open "I need to take a shower and get ready for the meeting this evening" Gabriel got the point and got up off the bed walking slowly two of the door, but before he exited he grabbed Vivian and gave her a seductive kiss holding her head to his he then whispered into her ear "I will take you but not until you are ready. I will not wait forever though" he said letting go of her leaving the room and Vivian shutting the door and leaning against it for a minuet trying to get her breath back not knowing what just happened. Giving a little smile she thought to herself _oh you will wait, im not that easy won_. Walking back to her bed she grabbed her robe heading for the shower.

(I want reviews to see if you guys like it or not and want more!!! Lets see what happens next)


	3. Chapter 3

Getting out of the shower, she grabbed the towel. Her thoughts were in overdrive she didn't know how long she could play this game with Gabriel. Heading back to her room she could hear the voices of people arriving downstairs. Stopping for a second when she heard her name mentioned "do you think she was a good choice, she is too young for such a position" some one said "she won so I guess it will have to be" another voice came out. Vivian didn't know how to react to this. She was young, she didn't have the knowledge of some of the other females, and she just wanted her packs respect. Knowing that they doubted her made her even more emotional, she didn't even know if she could face them anymore.

Hurrying into her room she heard her mother call her name and wanting to know that people were there and that she needed to come down. Vivian took slow breaths and put on her jeans and a hoodie and descended the stairs.

Not looking at anyone as she entered the family room she just sat down in the corner (or tried to) before she could take her seat Gabriel's eyes were on her. He motioned her to come over to him. Looking up at him her eyes were teary, she didn't want to embarrass herself anymore she thought about just going back to her room, but she knew what wasn't going to happen she was the alpha female and it would look bad. Trying to breathe again she closed her eyes and got up and walked towards Gabriel. Gabriel was turned around talking to Rudy, something about schools in the area. She just took the seat next to him not saying a word. Gabriel put his arm protectively around her unexpectedly while still carrying on his conversation.

After a while the meeting started and everyone sat and was quiet. Gabriel stood "im sure that you are all aware that we have finally found a good place and a safe place, the move will be in two weeks. That will give families time to pack up their things and prepare." Gabriel was silent for a moment waiting for a response. "Are you sure that its safe, we thought it was going to be here and look what happened" Esme said. Vivian thought that her mother was being rude "mother im sure…" Gabriel cut her off giving her a callous look and putting a hand on her shoulder "its safe, ive scouted the land" he said seeming to be a little pissed at her comment. Vivian was not pleased she was supposed to be his mate, his equal and he just dismissed her in front of everyone. Giving him a hard stare she just sat there silent for the rest of the meeting, not caring, she was hurt.

When most people had left is was just Esme, Rudy, Gabriel and herself left in the house. Vivian was still hurt by his actions and still just sat in her chair. Gabriel came over and sat down next to her "I guess that went well, what do you think?" Vivian didn't answer him; she got up out of her chair and went into the kitchen for a pop. Gabriel didn't let her get away that easy and followed her. He was right behind her when she turned around making her jump. "And what's wrong with you?" he said trying to read her eyes. "What does it matter" Vivian said rolling her eyes, Gabriel pinned her to the wall not letting her go till she talked to him "what's that supposed to mean, what did I do?" Vivian tired to move out of the way but she couldn't. "I thought that we were supposed to be equals, and you just cast me down the line. I was only trying to help you fend off my mother and you wouldn't even let me speak" Gabriel didn't know what to say to her "I was just trying to get the point across that I will keep this pack safe I didn't need you to back me up" he said getting angry. Vivian was also getting pissed she had had it with all the drama that had gone on and was about to explode. Gabriel decided to push her closer to the wall (that wasn't a good idea) that only made her even madder. _Now he is trying to dominate me and push me down, well im not letting that happen_ she said to herself. Throwing her can of pop on the floor she grew a few claws and slapped Gabriel, leaving a few small cuts. Vivian couldn't believe that she just did that and didn't know what he would do. In the moment that she slapped him he moved back a couple of steps leaving room for her to get around him and run up the stairs to her room locking it behind her. The anger still flowing in her she punched the wall a couple of times making her hand bleed "shit" she said holding her hand to her chest. She heard her mother and Rudy to into the kitchen and they were talking to Gabriel. With the sounds of their voices her mother was angry but Gabriel didn't seem to be, all he said was that they were just messing around. Vivian didn't know that was going to happen. She didn't know what Gabriel would do. Just sitting on the floor of her room she cradled her hand that was now throbbing. Hearing the front door open and close he began to breath easier…until she heard her mothers voice "Vivian, come here right now!


End file.
